


Just Sick Of It All

by buttaerfly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Neglectful Parents, Semi-autobiographical, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 20:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttaerfly/pseuds/buttaerfly
Summary: Luhan just wants someone to care





	Just Sick Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Just a way to vent about how I've been feeling lately. RIP

All Luhan wants is for it to end. All he wants is for someone to care. And he makes it known, he posts on his social media, hoping someone will notice and talk to him. They don't. If anything, all three thousand followers just affirm what he's already repeated in his mind a million times. No one cares about him, or his feelings. People Luhan once thought as friend in social media ignore him, not a single like or reply to his tweet. Luhan can't help but laugh how ridiculous he's being. Basing the value of his life on a few empty comforting words. Honestly, those empty words of fake-comfort are better than the treatment Luhan is getting from his family, the people who are supposed to care. 

Luhan is tired. Luhan wants to feel true happiness but he can't. He tries very hard to, trying to recapture the same enjoyment he got out of childhood activities. He tries new hobbies. He tries a new group of friends and nothing works. He's sick of it. He's sick of being disregarded. He's so sick that one day he decides to do it. Take a few sleeping pills and hope he doesn't wake up in the morning. He tries writing a letter to accompany his pathetic corpse, but he passes out halfway through the letter. Maybe someone will care now?


End file.
